Dark's Equestria Story
by BrightDark89
Summary: When escaping from a flip-out, Dark goes into the Spirit Gate to get away, where he gets into a relation with the bookworm, extremely loud voices, and muffins!
1. Welcome to Equestria!

**Chapter 1: Escape**

Dark the tiger ran through the southern woods. Flippy had just flipped, and he didn't want to die the same way he died on the Hill of the Ancients. The tiger saw his best friend, Trent, and he immediately ran after. "Hey Dark! What are you doing?" asked Trent. "Going through the Spirit Gate!" Dark said as he slashed open the iron doorway. He ran through, with Trent running after in fear of Flippy.

Dark began to wake up. He was in a grove in some woods, and a zebra was staring right at him. "Oh, my. You have awoke! I knew this wasn't a prank or a joke!" she said. Dark was confused. "Lady, why are you speaking in rhyme?" He then noticed his arm was gone, replaced by an orange hoof. Then he quickly noticed he had a horn on his forehead. His hair… or mane… was still the light cyan color and he still had his headband. His tail was now light cyan, and he noticed a katana on his flank… "Even if you are a bit worn, you are a very strange unicorn!" Dark screamed. "Officer was wrong, this is a scary place!" He tried running, but he tripped and fell into a pond. "I mean, it's not as scary as the Moon Cave or the graveyard, but still."

Over in a tree/library, a purple unicorn was reading a book about other worlds when she flipped to a certain page. "'One example is the torii in the Everfree Forest." Twilight quickly rushed off to the Everfree, thinking Zecora might know something.


	2. Apple Bloom

**Chapter 2: Apple Bloom**

Dark the unicorn still wandered around the Everfree, when he saw a statue of an evil-looking alicorn. "Hello? Is someone there?" said a voice. A young yellow filly with a red bow in her hair approached Dark. "Kid, go away," said Dark, "I'm trying to get home." "Oh, ah see. Where do you live? Cause I know you probably don't live near the Nightmare Moon statue." Dark shrugged. "Happy Tree Town, why?" The filly got a confused look on her face. "OK… but until you can find your way home, why don't you come spend the night over at Sweet Apple Acres? Oh, and my name's Apple Bloom." Dark was liking this filly already. "My name's Dark."

The unicorn and the filly walked out of the Everfree Forest. Apple Bloom was explaining how she escaped from zombie ponies. "By the way, Dark, have you met Zecora?" "You mean the zebra lady that I met back in the Everfree?" Apple Bloom nodded. The unicorn from the last chapter walked by. This was Twilight Sparkle. Apple Bloom got a happy look on her face. "Hi, Twilight!" she greeted. "Oh, hello Apple Bloom," said Twilight. "Your cousin Braeburn's come to visit." But as soon as Dark left the Everfree, he spaced out, seeing a vision of a pond, then of Lake Harami back in Happy Tree Town, and a black smoke emerging from the corpse of the Siren Ducks that Trent had killed. Apple Bloom then saw Derpy Hooves delivering something to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked a new voice. Dark opened his eyes only to be staring at a colt with a cowboy hat and a brown vest. "I'm Braeburn. My cousin Applejack is preparing something that you might like. Apple Bloom told me all about how she met you at the statue of Nightmare Moon, and how you fainted and mentioned someone named 'Dusk Shine'." An orange earth pony with a cowboy hat walked in. "Dusk Shine? You mean like Twilight's Shadow Toon?" Applejack calmed down and walked over. "My name's Applejack, and ah own the Element of Honesty. Ah asked Twi about how you fainted, an' she said something about the Dimensional Scream. Here. Try an apple. It'll help ya pretty well." Applejack sighed. A pink pony bounced into the barn. "Pinkie, why are you here?" Pinkie Pie gave her silly grin. "Applejack, I'm hosting a party for the Winter Moon Festival!"


	3. The Everfree Forest

**Chapter 3: The Everfree Forest**

It was 4:45 in the morning. Everypony was asleep, but Fluttershy had just woken up. Derpy was also awake, and so was Dark. Dark heard a knock at the barn door. "Mail call!" said a voice. The mailmare, Derpy Hooves was at the door. The package that Derpy was holding was addressed to Apple Bloom, and it was from Zecora. "Apple Bloom" asked Dark, "Derpy Hooves is here, and she has a letter to you from Zecora." Apple Bloom woke up. She read the letter. "OK, Zecora wants to meet the two of us about a strange disturbance she felt about an hour ago." The two of them walked out the barn door. "An' where do y'all think you're goin'," said a voice. "Applejack?" asked Dark.

"Nah, it's only me, Braeburn," said Braeburn, "off to th' Everfree Ah suppose?" Dark nodded. Braeburn went back to sleep. The unicorn and the filly walked into the Everfree Forest when a rainbow blur flew into the forest. The two ran after the rainbow, when they got near some pricker bushes near a cliff. "Rainbow… it's 5 in the morning. Princess Celestia hasn't even raised the sun yet…" Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Well, I'm training for the Festival's Derby. The Wonderbolts are going to be there!" Apple Bloom gasped. "THE Wonderbolts? But why can't ya train in Whitetail Wood?" Rainbow laughed. "It's too boring there." A clap of thunder boomed across the sky. A storm began to start, but they were in the Everfree, so Rainbow can't get rid of them.

One thunderbolt got dangerously close, and it hit the ground. A roar shook the forest. A blue and white wolf jumped out of where the lightning had struck. The wolf was shrouded with lightning. "WHAT'S THAT?" yelled Apple Bloom. "A RAIJU!" yelled Rainbow, "A BEAST OF LIGHTNING!" "IS IT DANGEROUS?" yelled Dark. "YES!" responded Rainbow. The raiju walked closer when… it started floating. A blue unicorn walked out of the bushes. "Watch as the Great and Powerful Trixie disposes of this lightning beast!" Another blur appeared. A blue pegasus landed. Rainbow gasped. "Ohmygosh. It's Soarin' from the Wonderbolts! This is _so awesome_!" She made the Why Wub Woo face. "And Trixie. Great!"


	4. Star Beast and Luna

**Chapter 4: Star beast and Luna**

Dark and Apple Bloom got to Zecora's hut. Zecora was waiting by her cauldron. She had a nervous expression on her face.

"Zecora, what's wrong?" asked Apple Bloom. Zecora frowned. "Apple Bloom and your friend, get back to Ponyville before the night ends. The evil creatures of old, their presence will be known when it gets cold." The unicorn, the filly, and the zebra ran to Ponyville as quickly as they can. When they got to the plaza in front of Sugarcube Corner, a tremor occured. Dark, Apple Bloom, and Zecora stood near a blue earth pony stallion named Blues, a neon green unicorn named Lyra, and a yellow pegasus with a pink mane named Fluttershy, who all looked equally as nervous.

Ponyville became quiet as tremors shook the ground. The river surrounding Ponyville splashed against the riverside, and a large scorpion began to approach the plaza.

The scorpion was about as tall as Sugarcube Corner and as wide as town hall. But something seemed strange about the scorpion. It seemed to be clear, and Lyra then pointed out, "There's stars on that scorpion's body!" The scorpion had to be a Scorpio, a star beast like the Ursas. Fluttershy was beginning to cry. The Scorpio seemed to be pretty close to a unicorn filly named Dinky Hooves.

Dinky was crying and holding on to her sister, Sparkler, when suddenly, a gray chariot pulled by two pegasi with bat wings approached the plaza. A larger unicorn removed her hood, and her cloak turned into bats. Her mane was made of dark blue mist, her fur was dark blue, and she was wearing a crown. The unicorn then spread her… wings?

"Is that… an alicorn?" asked Dark. "Yep," said Blues, "that's Princess Luna. She raises the moon every night." Everypony bowed for Princess Luna as her horn glowed. The Scorpio began to levitate, and then float to the Everfree Forest. "_**CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE!"**_ said the Princess. _**"THAT SCORPIO WAS NOT GOING TO DESTROY PONYVILLE! IT WAS JUST IN A BAD MOOD."**_ Everypony cheered. "I saw the Scorpio from the castle, and while my sister, Princess Celestia was asleep, I snuck over here to keep it from destroying Ponyville. I must go now. Princess Celestia is about to raise the sun." Princess Luna got back on her chariot, and it flew off towards the castle in the distance. "At least it wasn't a creature of old like Zecora predicted." Said Apple Bloom.

Meanwhile, in the entrance courtyard of that castle, a white alicorn with a rainbow mane flew up into the air as Princess Luna went inside to recharge after repelling the dark creatures. The white alicorn was the ruler of all Equestria, Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia's horn glowed, and the sun began to rise. It shone behind her, making her a red silhouette. She then landed back in the courtyard, and then flew to the balcony near her throne room.

But near Ponyville, a green pegasus with a black mane in a familiar hairstyle and a guitar cutie mark was going to go see his friend…


	5. Party Crasher

**Chapter 5: Party Crasher**

Dark walked towards a tree that seemed to have a door in it. "This must be Pineville's library." The lights were off in the library. When he turned them on…

"_**SURPRISE!**_" About 60 ponies were in the library, along with a baby dragon. Dark saw Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Zecora, Braeburn, Apple Bloom, Blues, and Lyra in the crowd. A pink pony then came up in front of him. "SURPRISE! Hi, my name's Pinkie Pie and I threw this Welcome to Ponyville party just for you! Were you surprised? Were you?"

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be _quiet._" Pinkie laughed. "But what kind of party would that be? BORING!" A purple unicorn, the baby dragon, and a white unicorn came up.

"And these are my friends, Twilight, Spike, and Rarity. You've already met Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy." A unicorn pony that looked like a DJ was about to start playing music when Twilight yelled: "_**EVERYPONY OUT!"**_The partygoers began to walk out when Pinkie said: "Conga line to Sugarcube Corner!" Spike then glowed a pinkish aura, and Dark heard Twilight say: "Spike, we'll go to the party later." "But Rarity's in the conga line…" said Spike.

It was crazy in Sugarcube Corner. Ponies were dancing, Derpy was wolfing down muffins, Lyra was sitting awkwardly while playing a lyre, Blues was playing the sax, Octavia played her cello, and DJ-PON3 put on some music. Sweetie Belle was trying to sit like Lyra.

"Sweetie Belle, sitting like this takes time…" said Lyra. Scootaloo had a lampshade on her head while Berry Punch took a sip of the punch out of the bowl. Pokey Pierce started popping balloons, and then the music stopped.

"Hey, what happened to the music?" asked an orange earth pony named Carrot Top. Pinkie's "Pinkie Sense" began to act up.

"Uh-oh. My tail's twitching! That means something's going to fall!" exclaimed Pinkie. Out in the plaza, what looked like a brown male earth pony jumped off a building and landed unharmed. The pony's cutie mark was of three triangles, and he had some kind of scarf around his neck. Fluttershy ran over, asking: "Excuse me, sir, but are you OK?" The stallion got up. "Of course I'm OK, you little brat!" Fluttershy ran back inside the bakery in tears.

Rainbow flew up to him as Rarity lifted him up. Rainbow looked MAD, saying: "No pony should do something like THAT to Fluttershy! NO. ONE." Rarity asked: "What's your name?"

"My name is Ben Mare," said the pony, "and I'm Twilight Sparkle's true love!" Everypony cringed when he said that. Pinkie yelled, "But why would any pony like you, you jerk!" "Because I said so. She might not love me, but I am her true love, whether she likes it or not!" roared Ben Mare. He then ran east, towards the Sealed Grounds.

"Everypony, look at this," said Fluttershy, "I saw that his blood wasn't red." Bon Bon asked: "So? When blood is in the body, it's purple, isn't it?" Everypony except Fluttershy nodded.

"But…" said Fluttershy, "his blood was all inky and black…"


	6. Truth

**Chapter 6: Truth**

**(A/N: Sorry if this chapter's short.)**

"Twilight," yelled Spike, "somepony named Ben Mare says he's your true love, and he spit in Fluttershy's face!" Twilight looked shocked.

"BEN MARE? But he's dead." explained Twilight. "Everypony in Canterlot saw his death caused by that sonic rainboom." Applejack still was worried.

"Twi, if Ben Mare's dead already, an' he was seen by about 60 ponies, he must be-" Rarity interrupted Applejack: "A GHOST!" Fluttershy lifted her leg, saying: "Um, but he was bleeding and solid."

Twilight got up, asking Spike: "Try and get some ponies. About 10 will do. We're going to the Sealed Grounds!" Spike cringed when he heard that. Rarity conjured up a couch, and she said "This is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!"

After Spike asked some ponies if they could come, Twilight read who came.

"OK, we've got me, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Dark, Lyra, Blues, Green Grapes, Derpy Hooves, Cheerilee, Zecora, Raindrops, Sparkler, and Cloud Kicker with us," muttered Twilight, "that's everypony?" She then used her magic to pick up five necklaces and a tiara.

"Elements, check." Then she heard three voices yelling: "_**CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS GHOST HUNTERS! YAY!" **_Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo walked out of the group.

"Can we come?" asked Scootaloo. "NO," said Applejack and Rarity in unison. Fluttershy then said, "Just let them come." "_**YAY!" **_yelled the CMC. The ponies, dragon, and zebra all walked east. That was where Ben Mare went, and they will get to him.


End file.
